1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to improved handheld devices, and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for detecting and enhancing handed operation.
2. Background
User interfaces of handheld device are generally designed for optimum use by the majority of the population who use right-handed grips. As such, interfaces that are used most often, for example, volume controls, are positioned in the right hand of the device for easy access by right-handed users. For the left-handed users, however, such interface may be awkward requiring use of a second hand.
Handheld devices capable of detecting user handedness and operating based on such determination are known. For example, touch sensors comprising capacitive elements can be used to determine user handedness. Such handedness determination is then used for reconfiguring user interfaces such as position and size of button zones presented to users.
Also known are handheld devices that operate based on a user's grip. A grip sensor on a mobile terminal can be used for generating sensing signals corresponding to a user grip. A control unit in the mobile terminal identifies a grip pattern based on the sensing signals and uses this information for controlling transmit power and antenna tuning.
Conventional approaches for user grip detection require extra components and sensors that add to the complexity and cost of devices incorporating the approach. Thus, there exists a need for a handheld portable device that determines user grip without the drawbacks of the prior art.